Captain Hook's Lagoon, Jake's POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: You know what this is already. Hook took all the water in Pirates Plunge and now Jake and his crew cant swim! What will happen? Will they get the water back?


Me: Hey guys here's another episode fic! I love this episode and decided to do it. I especially love how we see them in their swimsuits did the first time full bodied and that totally came out wrong sorry. Anyway...

To SV: Yes I'm so happy we're friends. Thank you so much, normally I'm the one telling authors on this website they are my fave. So this makes me feel really happy.

To SeddiexAuslly: Sorry I can't. I can only do season 1 and 2 because I get the episodes off Netflix.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP. If I did Jake and Izzy would admit they like eachother.

It was a beautiful day in Neverland and Me and my crew were treasure hunting.

My crew and I suddenly saw Captain Hook. Let's say hello!

Me: Ahoy Captain Hook look what we found.

Hook: blasted puny pirates!

Later:

Me: Hi Captain Hook!

Hook: Blast.

Later:

Izzy: We could go to Pirates Plunge!

Me and cubby: Yeah!

Later:

Cubby: awesome pirates plunge rules!

Me: Yee-haw!

Izzy: Way hey out of my way!

Suddenly the water disappeared!

Me: Huh? what's going on?

Cubby: My turn!

No Cubby don't!

Izzy: no cubby don't!

What the heck just happened?! Did Izzy and I just Think/say the same thing?

Izzy: The water is disappearing.

Cubby: Ah coconuts! The Stream that brings water to the plunge is dry to!

Me: I bet something is stopping the water from getting here.

Izzy: but this is our favorite place to swim.

Me: Yo Ho let's go find out why there's no more water at Pirates Plunge!

Later:

What's with all this stuff here? Before I could say anything Izzy beat me to it. Aw man I've been beaten by a girl! And not just any girl, The one I love!

Izzy: hey all the stuff wasn't here before!

Skully: That's gotta be why Pirates Plunge is as dry as a cracker!

Why is it always crackers with you Skully?

Me: come on let's check out what's on the other side.

Izzy: Yay hey no way. Hook took all the water.

I should've know. Hook is always up to no good.

Izzy: how are we going to get it back?

Me: Leave it to me Izzy. Captain Hook! You took all our water from Pirates Plunge.

Hook: What are you pocket-sized pests doing in my private paradise? You're ruining my fun!

We couldn't hear what hook said but it wasn't good.

Cubby: Whoa!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers!

Skully: We can't let old feather hat get away with this!

You're right we can't!

Cubby: But how can we get over to him?

Izzy: lets make a boat this log might work.

Good thinking Izzy! That's my girl! Well not yet but she will be! Jake this not the time to be thinking of Izzy.

Later:

Izzy: This makes a great Canoe.

Look there's hook! Huh that rhymed.

Me: Ahoy Captain Hook!

Hook: You again? Why can't you simply leave me alone?

Me:Because you took all the water from Pirates Plunge.

Izzy: We can't swim there anymore. So could you please tear down your wall?

Must resist urge to hug Izzy!(AN: Anyone else notice Jake was stiff at this scene?)

Cubby: Then we can get our water back and have fun!

Hook: But then my fun would be ruined!

Tuff luck hook.

Hook...Or as me windmill-hook might say... Blow away!

Me/Cubby:Yo Ho!/Coconuts!

Me: Maybe we can take down one rock at a time.

Izzy: Yay hey! It's working we got some water to flow.

Cubby: Uh oh here comes hook!

Me: Well Hook can't stop us if he can't catch us.

I'm pretty calm about this I don't know why.

Hook: That's what you Puny Pirates think!

Me: Now Mateys row!

Hook: Blast your youth and enthusiasm! Why won't you just go away and let me enjoy my Lagoon?!

Me: Sorry hook, we are not going anywhere!

Cubby: Not until we get the water back to Pirates Plunge!

Hook: never!the water stays, you go.

Me: Here he comes let's move out of the way.

Hook: Smee, look what you've done!

Me: Izzy, this is an emergency!

Izzy: it's time for pixie dust away!

Later:

Me: Yo-go we saved Pirates Plunge! Sharky! Bones! How's it going boys?

Bones: Best vacation ever!

Izzy: Shiver me timbers!

Poor izzy got splashed. But it was really funny!

Izzy: Pirates Plunge is cooler than ever.

Cubby: Finally I get my turn! Coconuts!

Be careful Cubby!

Me:(not Jake): I hope you enjoyed this because I had a long but fun time writing it bye!


End file.
